Just that many showings
by Twilight Satu
Summary: Roxas wakes up late to visit his mom and comes home to some interesting images which leads Axel to find him when he comes home. Oh the fun :0 YAOI thank you please :D


A Satu note: Okay! Here it is :] After a longlonglonglong wait! This is the first story I've put up in awhile SO review and enjoy :D

-----

A groan of protest was heard from amidst the nest of blankets on the bed. Slowly, a skinny leg emerged first followed by an arm, another leg and before long; a body slumped from the bed.

"Roxas, as much as I love seeing you crawl on your hands and knees, don't you think you should find another way to remove yourself from bed?" another person appeared from the nest, but instead of leaving the warm confides, he sat watching his boyfriend crawl towards the bathroom.

"Shut up, if you weren't so forceful last night-"

"Nuh-uh, don't blame your sore butt on me. You were rather vocal on what you wanted me to do EXACTLY to your body" a smug smile was evident on Axel's mouth as he ran a hand through his wild fire like hair. He leaned across the bed to reach for his cigarettes and lighter, still watching his boyfriend's progress.

"Asshole!" the small blonde blushed, picking up his pace to the bathroom. He almost made it though the door when laughter filled the room.

"Yours was rather amazing, mon petite." his cigarette dangled from his fingers while his head was thrown back, laughs spilling from his lips. His reply was a slamming of a door and a loud click of a lock.

Roxas leaned against the wall with his head cushioned by his arms. He stood still, letting the warm water dance down his sore body. Though his eyes were closed, memories from the night before fluttered against his mind's eye. He nibbled on the bottom of his lip trying to will his hand from drifting down his body to encourage the seductive thoughts.

Ghost fingers brushed against his sides trailing fingertips down around his hips. Lips brushed lightly against the shell of his ear...

Roxas gasped opening his very blue eyes to find no one standing behind him. His legs ceased their trembling after he harshly changed the water temperature to cold. Soon he was climbing out of the unpleasantly cold shower and wrapping himself into a warm towel. He frowned at a note he found on top of his towel. He dried his hair while his other hand brought up the note for him to read.

**Roxy-baby,  
**

**Gone to work. Be home at 6.**  
**  
P.S It's almost 9 o'clock. Shouldn't you be at your mother's in 20 minutes?**

Loved your shower,  
Axel

"Shit!" Roxas ran around his room toweling his still wet hair and trying to pull on jeans while searching for a clean shirt.

Groaning in frustration he ran out into the living room to grab his shirt Axel had left behind last night.

.:.:.:.

"Roxas, you're late! Even Sora arrived earlier than you did" his mother answered the door immediately before ushering him inside to join his siblings.

His spiky haired, blue eyed brothers were gathered around the kitchen table eating pancakes while talking.

"Boys, haven't I taught you better? Chew with your mouth closed" she tapped Sora's mouth with the spoon in her hand smearing batter on his chin.

"Mom," Sora whined dragging his hand across the bottom portion of his face almost scratching his eye out with the fork that still resided in his hand, "You're so mean to me!"

"I'm sure you enjoy Riku smearing mix all over your body and-" Cloud started to say before a rather red Sora intercepted his exclamation with protests.

Their mother smiled fondly as she set pancakes in front of her youngest blond child. She waited quietly while Roxas poured syrup on his circular breakfast cakes and was eating happily before she decided to speak.

"How are you and Axel? Are you maintaining a healthy sex life?"

Roxas's eyes bugged out of his eye sockets as he struggled to swallow his food and not choke. The bickering of the other two brothers stopped and turned into laughter while their petite mother sat calmly waiting again.

"F-fine, mom" he fought to find his voice.

"Excellent. Now Cloud, about that hickey-"

He grinned watching his brothers interact, sharing sex stories with their mother. His brothers had been with their boyfriends for years and were used to telling stories while Roxas and Axel's relationship had only survived a year.

Cloud told the story of how he got his gigantic hickey making Roxas turn different shades of red. Would he be able to masturbate in front of Axel if he asked? Mentally he groaned images bubbling up into his mind. He peeked at his family and then at the clock and grew slightly frustrated. He had 8 hours of torture!

It was nearly five by the time the brothers were allowed to leave. Each lived nearly 20 minutes away from their mother's house, yet they lived in different directions from her. Roxas waved to the small dark haired woman as he followed his brothers out of the drive way speeding home.

.:.:.:.

He grunted as his back met the couch, images running through his head. _Axel twisted Roxas around and shoved him into the wall. His arms cushioned his head from the wall while Axel's hands wandered under his shirt, his mouth nibbling at a spot between his neck and shoulder._

He moaned and tried to shove the images from his mind. He barely stumbled into the kitchen before he was leaning against the sturdy table with hazed eyes filled to the brim with lust. His lips parted as he panted for air...

Roxas's head fell back; he struggled to keep his hand from finding his pulsing erection. His battle was lost and he knew is. He let his mind separate from his body, hands took control. He felt his shirt part from his person, his zipper falling away as he sat on the table and lying down on the cool surface.

Fingers tweaked his nipple harshly causing him to shudder. His other hand swept across his smooth stomach. He twisted feeling hot under the tough of his own hands. He nearly choked on his gasps when his hand enclosed his cock in a fist.

_Axel was whispering words into his ear of what they would do as soon as Axel was done screwing him against the wall_. He pretended calloused slow hands were stroking him and not his own quick hand.

His hand slowed causing Roxas to whimper and his head to toss. He arched his back opening his eyes to stare up at the ceiling.

Axel jiggled the doorknob pulling out his keys. He dropped his jacket and the objects in his hands onto the table next to the door before his listened intently.

_'No music. No TV. No sou- Oh hello'_ he smirked to him self hearing only Roxas's moans.

He rummaged through the table's contents and found a vial of lube, _'Perfect, now to find my little- Holy shit'_

There was Roxas in all of his glory lying out on the table with his jeans barely over his rocking hips, his hand moving, teasing his pulsing cock. His head was tilted back, his bottom lip captured between his teeth…

Axel grinded his teeth together to keep from making a noise, he watched his lover's back arch gracefully off the table, crying out Axel's name as he came. Green eyes tracked over the shuddering form slowly down his body stopping at shaking hands.

He was panting for breath when he felt a familiar tongue descend upon his stomach. Roxas settled on his elbows fighting the urge let his head fall back against the table and hips rising up in shock. He whimpered and caught Axel's amused but darkened eyes. "Took you long enough to get home" He teased biting his lip when Axel's mouth nibbled on the inside of his thigh.

Axel leaned up and cradled the blonde's chin in his palm, "It looked like you've been busy for awhile"

"I couldn't keep from thinking of you" he whispered drunkenly.

"It was a show I thoroughly enjoyed" his lips brushed against brightened cheeks as his hips grinded downwards against Roxas's hips, "Especially when you screamed my name, gorgeous"

His blush of pleasure turned into a blush of slight embarrassment, "How much did you see?"

"Enough" His lips descend upon Roxas's as his fingers tweaked a nipple. His lips traveled down to his chin, up to a small ear and nibbling his way back down the path he made with his mouth, "Don't worry baby, I missed you too" his mouth slowly drifted between chin and ear before making it's way down over his collar bone, "I missed you a lot" he emphasized by grinding his hips against Roxas's, their erections rubbing together causing the blonde to whine and grip red locks between his fingers.

"Then stop talking and show me" his voice hitched when Axel's teeth tugged harshly at his nipple before his tongue soothed over the bitten skin.

The red head's mouth twisted into a grin and his hands ripping off the smaller male's pants. His hands drifted over Roxas's naked thighs before firmly grapping his ass and pulling him to the edge of the table, "I plan to." Small hands shook as they pulled the red head's clothes off leaving no barriers between them. Green eyes watched the male under him, watching his face contort in pleasure from the delicious friction caused from their grinding hips. He worked his magic and soon had the blonde withering beneath him begging for him to "move his fucking ass" and fuck Roxas to completion.

His hand searched for the vial, finding it useless and almost growled from frustration. He started pulling away when Roxas grabbed his hand and shook his head, "Now, fuck me now. I need you in me now. I don't care about the lube, just do it." His feet came up to rest on the table and laid his head back on the table rocking his butt against Axel's member.

Axel nearly came all over the body over him just by those words and movement. He bit his lip, captured the blonde's mouth and slowly eased his way into the small body under him carefully teasing his hands over smooth skin to sooth over the slight pain he was causing his beloved. He pulled away and watched Roxas's tensed face as he paused waiting for the tension to leave his sweet body.

Blue eyes flew open to meet his, "Don't stop. Fuck me, I waited all day for you" His mouth parted and a silent cry formed when Axel slammed into him hitting a spot deep inside of him that banished the small pain.

His pace grew faster as his hand stroked the smaller male's cock; he wanted Roxas screaming his name and cumming before him. He almost bit his tongue off when he watched Roxas tremble, arch his back and yelled his name to the ceiling. He slammed into him one last time before a bright light formed behind his eyes and swallowed his body in an incredible feeling.

Roxas was regaining his breath when lips brushed against his ear, "I love you, baby. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to always be there when I fall asleep at night and when I wake up I want you to be the one laying beside me. I want to grow old with you. I love you forever" His eyes misted over with tears and buried his face in Axel's shoulder. He couldn't believe this until a band was slipped onto his left hand.

"Marry me, Roxas? Be only mine forever?" Green met blue. Roxas nodded and threw himself forward into Axel's body sobbing, "Baby, you have to stop crying" His voice grew concerned as his boyfriend cried on him.

"I- I can't believe you want to marry me! I- Yes! Yes, I'll always be yours. Always and forever" Roxas sniffled and kissed the confused red head.

"I'm confused, you're happy? I didn't hurt you or anything?"

"No baby, don't worry, you'll get used to me crying over silly things"

"Wait, what is confusing?"

"Shut up and get ready for round two because I'm going to race you to bed"

--------

I hope I didn't ruin the last part with the mush. It just poured out because this story has been locked up in my mind for quite awhile now. Those words Axel said to Roxas? Yeah, those words were spoken to me once and had a huge impact on me emotionally while writing :/ The love of my life left me even though she wanted those things, STILL WANTS those things /sigh/ hopefully these can start pouring out again because I miss writing smut :] Review please, I love getting them =D

-Satu


End file.
